To Ride a Bull
by FayeC
Summary: A cracky/sexy one shot of MikxFei. What happens when Mikhail takes his new Lamborghini out on a test drive with the dragon. I promise a laugh, a lot of giggles, and a steamy ride. Enjoy and let me know if you want the sequel (yes there is one)!


Saturday night, 10pm.

Fei Long leaned back on his seat with his arm rested on the shiny metallic grey door of Mikhail's brand new Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera. It having arrived only earlier that afternoon had Mikhail cancelled all meetings on short notice just to sit behind that wheel.

Buying an expensive car wasn't new or special to someone in his position, but sports cars were Mikhail's favorite 'toys' and Lamborghinis were his obsession. One only had to walk into his insanely huge garage to understand how bad his obsession was. Mikhail wasn't just another filthy rich guy who likes to show off his supercar. He collects them with a passion beyond Fei's comprehension. So when his new and long awaited $150,000 toy arrived, he could understand Mikhail's need to drag him out here test-driving his prized possession.

The roar of the engine intensified as he stepped on the fuel. Mikhail closed his eyes for a second and let out a moan-like sound from his throat. "Ahhhh...Did you hear that?"

"Yes." Fei answered wearily. It must have been the thirteenth time Mikhail asked him that question. The man just couldn't get enough of that car. It wasn't something he'd usually put up with but somehow seeing that child-like expression on his face was quite amusing. It's not everyday one would see a serious, always in control, sadistic Russian mafia turned into a boy with his favorite toy car.

He thought it was kind of cute, seeing Mikhail all smiling and excited over something. At times it was quite a turn on to see him putting his rough hands 'all over' the car. Occasionally he'd glide his hand on the golden bull logo on the stirring wheel as if it was something so seductive he had to touch again and again. The way he handled that car so delicately showed how much he treasured it.

As they stopped at a red light, another car pulled up right next to the passenger side, a yellow Ferrari. The driver who seemed to be a rather young businessman popped his head out the window. "Wanna try riding a horse when you're done with the bull, gorgeous?"

Fei Long looked at the driver with disgust and turned to Mikhail. "You keep a gun here?" The man seriously didn't know who he was fucking with.

To his surprise Mikhail didn't say a word. When the light turned green the Ferrari sped away. Mikhail shifted his gear and without turning around said, "Fei, put on your seatbelt."

"Wha.." He was suddenly pushed back into the seat as Mikhail stepped heavily on the fuel.

The car flew across the intersection and made its way through the light traffic at an insane speed for the narrow streets of Hong Kong and finally caught up with the Ferrari.

"Mikhail!" Fei raised his voice to the seemingly deaf and mad driver beside him.

It was useless. The two cars were in racing mode now. They raced alongside through the streets crossing red lights and intersections like mad men on a suicide mission.

"Misha! Are you insane?" Fei yelled as he tried to find something to hold on to. "You're Goddamn boys with stupid egos, both of you! Stop it!" Why the hell did he agree to come along in the first place? Baishe leader got killed in a car accident is just plain stupid!

"Oh, hell no. That son of a bitch trying to out run me with an F450 spider IS stupid." It was hopeless. Mikhail had turned into a twelve-year old in evil mode now. Fei Long realized all he could do was to hang on and pray the man was as good as he believed he was. He'd better be. This Goddamn car had better be!

Thank God he was right. Mikhail cut in front of that Ferrari and stopped him in the middle of the street. He opened his glove compartment, pulled out his gun and flung open the door.

Three shots were fired into the engine of that yellow Ferrari. The driver looked as if he could pee in his pants right about now.

"Nobody fucks with my date or my car. "

Fei Long stepped out and placed his hand on Mikhail's arm that was holding the gun. "Misha, not here. You can't just kill a guy in the middle of the fucking street."

"So what? I'll get Boris to clean it up." He pressed the gun on the poor driver's head whose face was starting to become paler by the minute.

"Boris is in Macao. By the time he gets here the cops will be all over the place!"

"So get Yoh then."

"Get Yoh? What the hell do you mean, get Yoh? I'm not going to clean up after you."

"Who the fuck are you people?" The driver screamed, now with tears in his eyes.

Fei Long turned around and pulled out a gun from his jacket. "You just shut the fuck up! Unlike him, I can clean up after my own mess. "

"I thought you didn't have a gun." Mikhail asked curiously.

"Well, I meant for you to shoot him then not race him and shoot him."

"I couldn't resist, Fei. You know that."

Fei Long sighed in frustration and lowered his gun. "This is ridiculous. I'm not getting worked up over this. You! Get the hell out of my sight."

The driver couldn't have run faster.

Mikhail took one look at Fei Long and moved closer, putting his arms around that elegant waist. "God, Fei, seeing you with that gun makes me hot as hell."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's the middle of a fucking street! Get back in the car or I'll shoot your Gallardo!"

That threat seemed to work since Mikhail rushed back to the car without hesitation and started driving. Fei Long kept looking out the window. He wasn't mad. Just a bit frustrated that Mikhail found it appropriate to put him in danger to satisfy his own ego. Yet on the other hand, he would have been pissed too if Mikhail did nothing.

As if he could read his thoughts, Mikhail placed his hand on Fei's thigh and rubbed it gently. "C'mon, don't be mad. You know I did it for you."

"You did it to test the Goddamn car!" As if he didn't know. Boys with toys and men with their stupid egos, how ridiculous.

"Well, you have to admit it's pretty good. And I'm pretty good too, aren't I?" Mikhail gave him a big grin.

He was still quite frustrated about what happened, but seeing that signature grin softened his heart a bit. After all, all that adrenalin rush had left him a bit hot himself. And Mikhail's attempt at being the knight in shining armor was rather cute.

"Oh? You think you're good. Let's see how good you are." Fei Long smiled deviously and trailed his hand along the inside of Mikhail's thigh, earning a soft moan.

"God Fei, you're begging for accidents to happen." The thrill of driving such a fast car was already like having sex. But having sex with Fei Long while driving a fast car made him seriously hard just by thinking about it.

Fei Long laughed seductively. "Then you'll just have to decide which one of us you want to ride, me or your Gallardo."

The car immediately screeched to a stop on the side of a quiet street. Fei Long looked at him in surprise. "Misha?"

"Both."

"What?"

"I think I'll ride you in my Gallardo."

He parked the car but left the engine running. "C'mon sweetheart, come to daddy." Mikhail smiled as he moved back his seat to make room.

"Here? Are you out of your mind?" It was dark and he was hot but they were still...well, on the street.

"What? Are you afraid? You coming or am I going over?" Mikhail caressed the golden bull on his steering wheel as if he was about to make love to that car. Seeing it made him a bit jealous. Those rough hands should be on him not the freaking car.

Fei Long stared at him for a while, deliberating whether it was a good idea.

Oh, hell, why not, this could be interesting.

"Come over. More room on this side." Fei gave him a tempting smile.

Mikhail immediately climbed over and straddled on top of Fei Long. He leaned forward and kissed those lips gently and moaned softly in his throat as he devoured the taste he so loved.

"You'd better touch me as well as you touch that Goddamn bull." He broke from the kiss momentarily and demanded.

"How did I touch the bull?" Mikhail paused for a few moments in between words to taste those lips he could never get enough of. "Like this?" He glided his hand on Fei's thigh and heard a satisfying moan.

"Ahhhhh...No, that's how you handled the wheel." He voice muddled with repeated moans as Mikhail kissed the sensitive spot on his neck.

"You haven't seen me put my hands on that metallic paint." Mikhail spoke in his ear as he started to unbutton Fei's silk shirt. "Like this." He kissed him again and caressed the flawless skin underneath the silk with his hands. "So smooth, I could touch it all day."

Mikhail's lips traveled down to his collarbone, whispering as he moved along, "Just the right color brings out its every curves." A gentle nip on the nipple earned him another beautiful moan. "So aggressive. So seductive. Absolute perfection."

Hearing those words made him shiver all over. Those rough hands could work his body like magic. "Tell me more." He whispered.

Fei arched his back as Mikhail slid his hand down his pants and teased. "10 cylinders and all that horsepower pushes you into your seat like nothing else can." A loud moan escaped his throat as his erection was stroked faster and faster. "Maximum speed 315 kilometers per hour. Going from 1 to 100 in 3.8 seconds. God...I could come just thinking about going that fast."

"Then I guess you don't need this." Fei teased as he took Mikhail's erection into his palm, making those blue eyes sparkled even more beautifully as he moaned to the touch.

"On second thoughts, let's take it out for a ride, shall we?" Mikhail whispered and reached his hand further back, nudging the tightness he longed for. Fei Long cried out a heavenly sound as his fingers found their way through and made Mikhail moaned just for hearing it. "Ahhh, that sweet roar of the engine kills me every time I turn the ignition key."

Fei suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him close, pressing himself onto Mikhail. "You want to step on that fuel some time soon or do you want me to drive?"

Mikhail smiled and licked his lips. "Not a chance in hell. I'm the only master behind my wheel, sweetheart. And you need to buckle up." He lifted Fei up on his lap and pushed himself in slowly, feeling those elegant limbs straining against his body every time he moved. "Let me hear that roar one more time." He whispered.

"Then it's about time you shift your gear, isn't it?" He pressed himself forward to make his point. Mikhail responded with fast, powerful thrusts and persistent strokes from his hand on Fei's erection and was rewarded with several intense roars he'd longed to hear. "Hnnnmm..." He couldn't help moaning himself. "That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, Fei."

Fei Long dug his fingernails into Mikhail's shoulder as he came, bending himself back towards the seat and cried out the sound that caused Mikhail to release just seconds later. Then they held still, in each other's embrace, gasping for air.

"So, tell me." Fei tried to collect his breath. "Are you going to get that new Murcie'lago as well?"


End file.
